Nero: origins
by XxChillyxX
Summary: Nero's origins are unknown, so let's take a step back in time and see the events that led up to his childhood and life in Fortuna. VergilxOC, Nero
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so this is my Nero origins fanfic! **

**A few things, this story takes place immediately prior to DMC 3. Also, I know that it has not been proven the whole Nero Vergil relationship thing, so this is just my little take on it. **

**And of course, I don't own DMC or their characters- the only thing I made was the fictional storyline and the OC's. **

**So I hope you enjoy, and let me know if you like it or not, or whatever- I'll try to update frequently but have mercy I am a busy college kid. **

* * *

I woke up to a cloudy and drizzly day. My room was dark and cozy. A coolness had snuck into the city last night. Every part of my body begged me to stay cocooned in the sanctuary of my bed. But, responsibility soon won as I flung back the covers and walked into the bathroom.

I glanced into the mirror to be met with green eyes and messy golden locks. I removed my toothbrush from its resting place and continued on with my toiletries. I then curled my hair and put on a natural face of makeup.

"There, you look presentable now Audrey," I said to myself as I gave a little smile. I felt better about tackling the day. I then proceeded into the kitchen.

My apartment was modest and cozy. I was settled on the third floor; my abode featured two bedrooms and two baths with a country kitchen and a breakfast nook. I wasn't into fancy decorating, or furniture so nice that you never used it. My living room was an eclectic mix of an oversized reading chair, and a plush couch for three. I also had my little corner of the world, a window seat overlooking the city and two bookshelves on either side of the wall.

As I sat down with my morning usual, oatmeal and a coffee I glanced at the paper. Headlines were usually depressing: "embezzlement", "poverty", etc. I gave a small sigh before smiling and saying," make today a great day, when you smile a new world opens up."

After breakfast I threw on a navy ruffled skirt with a white knit sweater, and then carefully draped a red scarf around my shoulders. My golden locks sprung back as I clipped in a single hairpin. I then grabbed my purse and an umbrella and headed out the front door, locking it behind me.

The city was hustling and bustling with people as the clock neared 8am. The dreary weather had sapped many of any personality and vigor. After a brisk fifteen minute walk to work I entered the establishment.

"Good morning Audrey," greeted my friend and boss Kayci.

"And a good morning to you." I removed my scarf and put on a pink apron.

"Don't forget you have an order going out at three," said Kayci as she disappeared into the back room.

"Got it," I replied with a quick grin. I worked at a quaint and cheery bakery. It was small, nestled between two office buildings. We baked lots of yummy treats, like pies, cakes, and sugary snacks! Smelling the cakes baking and looking at the colorful toppings always put me in a great mood. The atmosphere of the shop was comforting; it was warm and upon entering the bakery a rush of baked goods flooded the nostrils.

The day went by swiftly with a steady stream of customers making their way in and out- ready to take a moment out of their day and let a warm treat melt away their stress even for just a moment. People from all walks of life came in; men in business suits in a rush to get back to work, little old ladies picking up a dozen cookies for their sewing circles.

"So, what are your plans tomorrow night Audrey," asked Kayci as she pushed her glasses up her nose with a powdery hand. I turned to her and replied,

"I don't know, probably stay in and read a book or something."

"Well that's no good," stated the petite dark haired woman," come over and we can gossip and watch a flick!" I nodded and grinned, sounded fun.

After I completed my cake order and it had been picked up the day seemed to drag on. The day was winding down and Kayci soon left to go home. After she left I wiped down the counters and locked the store- it was already 8 pm. The sky outside was black and a steady rain was coming down. The lights outside had already come to life.

I grabbed my umbrella and wrapped my scarlet scarf around my shoulders once more. I left the store and started the trek home. A cold chill fell over me so I hurried my pace to get out of the cold rain.

As I approached my apartment I slowed down and rummaged through my bag for my keys. As my keys jingled in my hand I heard a crash in the alley. I thought of ignoring it, but my mind flashed to the hungry grey kitten that I had been feeding for the past two weeks. So I turned on my heels and headed down the alley.

I cautiously made my way down the shallow alley keeping quiet not to scare the kitten. As I neared a trash can I heard a low cough. I froze as ice filed my veins. I wanted to run to the safety of my apartment- but I couldn't turn around, my feet slowly began to creep forward again.

"H-hello," I whispered. I walked just past the trash can to see a figure sitting on the ground.

"Are you okay," I questioned with worry in my voice. A faint light caught the face of the stranger- a young man with blue eyes. His eyes shut again as his hand moved to his side.

'Are you hurt," I asked sternly.

"…I'm fine, leave me be…," the man said before releasing a tired moan followed by a cringe.

My eyebrows furrowed and I stated, "no you are not- please come inside and let me help you sir." I moved the umbrella over him to keep some of the moisture of off his already soaked frame. Who was this stranger?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, so thanks to everyone that has read my fic so far! **

**I'm hard at work on the next few chapters and I have a question. Obviously Nero has to come from somewhere (sexy time), so should I rate this M and go more in depth or leave it T and let everyone imagine it their own way? Let me know and I'll adjust accordingly. **

**Thanks again, and enjoy. **

* * *

- Vergil

The rain kept a steady pace on the ground all around me. I sat in the alleyway thoroughly soaked. My hand still clutched my side- there was a deep wound that a rogue demon had inflicted. Although I was healing, it was taking longer due to the vast amount of energy I had expended that day.

Here was this woman, foolishly asking a stranger to go with her…. although, I was beginning to shake due to the cold and strain my body was under. It was quite annoying.

She was standing in front of me extending her umbrella over me, therefore letting the rain permeate her. I would heal soon, but the rain and cold was miserable. It seemed she would not leave until I went with her, so I decided to go.

As I moved my hand against the brick wall behind me to steady myself I saw her flinch and hold her open hand out to me. I ignored it and attempted to raise myself up before my side strained and I sat back down. The throbbing pain in my side was quite bothersome. The woman set down her umbrella and purse on the wet ground and crouched next to me. She slowly slipped her arm around my torso never taking her eyes from mine.

I couldn't stand the thought of some woman assisting me with something as simple as standing. Just as I was about to break free from her fragile hold I felt her body press closer to mine. She was so warm, and she had an intoxicating sweet smell - she seemingly radiated comfort.

She didn't move a muscle as I removed my left palm for the ground and let it slip on top of her shoulders. A soft and heartwarming smile crept across her face. She had a sturdy hold on me, and I felt more confident with some support under me.

"Ok, let's get you inside," she said gingerly. She rose up stabilizing me as we slowly crept to a slumped standing position. With her free hand she snatched her purse from the ground and grasped her keys with a loud jungle.

My arm remained on top of her shoulders, it helped that she was fairly tall. My free hand remained at my side keeping pressure on the knitting wound. The two of us made our way to the stoop outside of her complex. She opened the door and we made our way inside.

It was a clumsy trip up to her floor, including an awkward pause in the elevator. The only noise permeating the metal box was the constant drip of our wet clothes. Her breathing was deep and calm, the tempo was rhythmic and steady.

We exited the elevator and the woman expertly whipped her key into the lock to open the door. She flicked on the light and led me to an old couch. Gently she set crouched to allow me to slip on the plush surface.

"Just relax for a moment and I'll go get the first-aid kit and some warm clothes for you," she said as she hurried off.

I was left there staring at the ground with a hundred thoughts buzzing in my head. "I shouldn't be here…why haven't I left yet," I thought to myself.

I took in my surroundings, a cozy room with mismatched furniture- and a smell. It flooded my nostrils, the smell of sweets and sugar. It was the same smell that clung to the woman; it was even more intense in her abode. My muscles eased a bit as I inhaled the scent and let out a sigh.

* * *

-Audrey

My heart was now racing as I searched for the first-aid kit. I had kept my cool so far, but somehow now thinking about holding him and being so close was causing my adrenaline to pump. I finally located the first-aid kit tucked away in the back of the bathroom cabinet. I then proceeded to the bedroom to locate some clean clothes.

I rummaged through my drawers tossing aside silky pajama bottoms and pastel camisoles- obvious no's. I finally stopped on a pair of dark grey paid pants.

"Ah-ha, I knew these men's pajamas would come in handy- besides the fact that I wear them when I'm being lazy," I chuckled to myself. I then strolled over to the closet and located another "comfy" item – a black men's t-shirt.

"This should do just fine."

I carried the clothes, first-aid kit, and a warm blue jean blanket into the living room. The man remained where I had left him, seeming a little more at ease. I quietly crept behind him and draped the blanket over his broad shoulders. He didn't acknowledge it.

"Ok, so I have the kit, where are you hurt sir," I asked with all the warmth and comfort I could muster.

He breathed out and pressed to his side. I nodded and opened the kit. I gulped as I looked down at my hands and gently asked," Could you please remove your coat and top sir…" A small blush flushed across my cheeks from simply hearing myself ask that of a stranger.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey again, I hope that the wait wasn't too bad. I'm excited about some of the next few chapters that I have already written. Also, I basically know how everything is going to play out and end, I just hope that it comes across how I imagine it lol. Anyways, please enjoy! **

* * *

- Vergil

I slipped the cover from my shoulders and took my arms from the sleeves of my thick blue coat. It fell to the floor with a thud, and I thought I saw the woman's eyes widen a bit. With a small twinge of pain I also removed my shirt to reveal my bare chest. A chill ran up my spine as the air hit my flesh.

Not knowing what else she wanted I leaned back and relaxed. Her eyes were glancing between me and the kit sprawled out before her. I waited patiently for the treatment.

* * *

- Audrey

I glanced up at his bare chest and my eyes shot back to the kit in front of me. I applied some ointment to a q- tip and prepared a gauze strip.

"I'll make this fast- it might sting a bit though." I rose onto my knees and bent towards him. His intense eyes found mine for a brief moment before I relocated my attention to his wound. I swallowed hard and realized that my mouth was parched.

The cut was much better than what I had originally thought it to be. I carefully rubbed the ointment on the cut allowing it to saturate it completely. He remained like a stone, never flinching. I then completed the process by pressing the gauze against his wound. I wrapped a bandage across his chest and around his torso. I felt the flush return when I had to lean closer and wrap my arms around his body to secure the gauze. My face was almost touching his smooth chest as I finished the wrapping.

"There, right as rain," I began happily, "your cut was actually much better than expected." I packed up the supplies and set the clothes I brought from my room on the couch next to him. "Here are some clean clothes," I said as I rose to my feet," you are more than welcome to use the bathroom." I started off to the kitchen before I stepped back and added," I'm Audrey by the way."

* * *

-Vergil

I was still in a daze from all that had happened that day. The woman, Audrey, had retreated into the kitchen and had left me with clothes. I picked up my wet coat and shirt along with the clothes from the couch and stood up. I was now able to stand comfortably on my own- I would be fully healed in a few short hours.

I heard rustling and clanking in the kitchen. I located the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I looked at myself in the mirror and began to dry myself with the towel. My hair lay flat against my head and was dripping slightly. I patted my skin dry before stripping off the rest of my wet clothes and putting on the dry ones- a dark shirt and plaid pants…

As I tugged on the shirt I smelled the sweetness again. Even her clean clothes captured the fragrance that she permeated. I was once again filled with warmth. A small grin crept across my face before I turned to leave the bathroom.

* * *

-Audrey

I put away the supplies before brewing some coffee and cutting two slices of pound cake that I had baked the night before. I always had snacks laying about for any hungry guests that I might have.

Once the coffee was done brewing, I poured up one cup of coffee and grabbed one plate of the cake before heading to the living room. The man was sitting on the couch, wearing the clean clothes I gave him. A goofy grin swept across my face at seeing my oversized clothes on this handsome stranger.

He eyed me as I sat the coffee and cake on the low table in front of him.

"I hope you like your coffee black, and this is my homemade pound cake," I said, "enjoy."

I wasn't sure if he would eat it or not, but it was a nice gesture I thought. Who doesn't love a nice slice of cake with a steaming cup of coffee when it's chilly outside?

I tromped back to the kitchen to acquire my own coffee and cake before returning back to the living room. I sat down and glanced at him. I smiled again when I saw a bite missing from his cake and a few crumbs on his shirt.

"How is everything? To your liking I hope," I said with glee in my voice.

"…It's fine- I appreciate your hospitality," he mumbled.

I leaned back and ate my cake with contempt. I stole a few glances here and there, fascinated by the man on my couch. Soon a silence fell over the room, and only the occasional slurp interrupted it.

"So, may I ask your name sir?" I asked with great curiosity.

He turned his gaze to his cup and took another drink. I took that as a sign that he didn't exactly want to answer.

"You probably don't feel like talking, that's fine," I stated, "I'll do all the talking. Like I said I'm Audrey, and I work at a bakery here in town, glamorous right?" I let out a small chuckle and squared my body on the adjacent chair to face him better.

* * *

- Vergil

The cake wasn't bad…. Audrey continued talking- weaving small talk that somehow kept me entranced. I noticed how her lips pursed at the end of a sentence, and how her hands eloquently gestured during her speech. A curl from her hair fell into her eyes, and she effortlessly ran her fingers across her face to tuck it back with the other golden locks.

I took another sip to break the trance. This woman, she was being so kind and open- it was unfamiliar. She stopped talking for a moment to finish her cake. I immediately missed her voice filling the room.

* * *

- Audrey

His eyes watched me the whole time, as if my blabbering was interesting. I stood up after I finished my sweet treat to take the dishes back to the kitchen. As I neared him I reached my hand out, and he casually handed me his plate and utensils.

"Thank you," I said.

I dropped off the plates and forks in the kitchen. As I walked back through the living room I stated," I'm going to take a quick shower- please make yourself comfortable. The remote is over there, and there are books on the shelf."

I turned to head to my bedroom before I heard his voice quietly say," Vergil. My name is Vergil."

I stopped and looked over my shoulder at him, and gave him a bright smile," Well, it's nice to meet you Vergil." I then continued on my way to the bedroom feeling as if I had accomplished a small victory.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello once more. So please don't be mad but I decided to forego the rated "M" part. I'm liking this story and don't wanna ruin it with a poorly written lemon. I have never written any romance stuff before, and am actually fairly new to writing in general. However, I am considering writing a "lost chapter" when the story is complete? It's all in the air for now, sorry if I disappointed anyone...especially the one person who actually reviewed and asked for the lemon...

Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and the others are being written consistently so hopefully I'll have more up within the week! Enjoy!

* * *

-Vergil

I waited until she closed her bathroom door with a soft click. I heard the faucets squeak into place, and the water begin to flow.

This was my chance to leave and never return. It would be better this way than to stick around. I stood up with ease, my body recovering more quickly after some rest and drink. The soreness remained, but that was to be expected after the gash that had been inflicted.

Before picking up my clothes I found myself walking over to Audrey's bookshelf, a hint of curiosity begging to be indulged before I left. There were dozens upon dozens of books resting on the grand bookshelf. The books ranged from old and tattered classics to more current and crisp reads.

It appeared that she enjoyed reading- there was an indent on the pillow nestled on the window seat from many hours of use. Through her small talk and overall demeanor- she seemed almost interesting. The thought of her reading with only the ticking of the clock on the wall set me at ease.

I walked over to the pile of my clothes on the floor, only slightly damp now. With the bundle in my hands I froze and pondered.

"Why not stay and take advantage of her hospitality? If there are more demons on the prowl I'm not up to a full-on fight just yet," I thought to myself.

The clothes slipped back onto the floor with a dull thud.

* * *

-Audrey

I lathered my hair gently, massaging my scalp while deep in thought. The thick scent of my honeysuckle shampoo filled the bathroom and mixed with the hot steam.

"Vergil," I said to myself softly," what a lovely name. It sounds rich and full of history." His face flashed before my mind while I continued washing my hair.

I massaged my body with thick suds- Vergil once again came to my mind, this time it was his smooth, broad chest.

"Whoa, calm down Audrey," I began as I rationalized everything," I know he is attractive but be serious here…" Even as the words left my mouth, I couldn't keep my mind from wandering back to Vergil. The intoxicating scents and thoughts were overwhelming.

I finished up my shower, then dried off and put on my favorite vanilla body lotion. I might have put on a little extra- but just because my skin was a little dry…..no other reason.

I dressed myself in a pair of soft black sleep shorts with a close-fitted green tank top. I topped it off with my soft pink bathrobe to keep warm. I exited the bathroom and stepped into the living room.

"Hope you didn't get into any trouble…," I began only to see that there was nobody in my living room," oh." My heart sank a bit, at realizing that my guest had left without a word. Disappointment swept over me as I went to the kitchen to clean up.

Upon entering the kitchen I let out a gasp. There was Vergil- with a fork in his hand and a mouth full of cake.

"Haha," I let out a loud laugh," somebody has a sweet tooth. I thought you had left."

"My apologies, I just wanted more cake," said Vergil calmly.

"There's plenty of food if you're hungry, you don't' have to fill up on cake," I explained.

"Cake is fine," he simply retorted. I smiled again before picking up the kitchen a bit. I collected a few plates and a mug from the counter before I made my way over to the sink. Vergil was standing in front of the sink finishing his sweet treat.

"Sorry, excuse me," I said. He moved to his right as I moved to my left and our bodies collided. A mug fell from my hand and crashed to the floor.

"Crap!" I said as I bent down to collect the pieces. Vergil bent down at the same time and our eyes met. For a few moments we were caught in each other gazes. His cool blue eyes stared deeply into my green orbs.

I blushed and looked away as we both collected pieces from the ground. I glanced at him again to see a tiny smile playing on his lips.

After dropping off the unbroken dishes in the sink I swept the floor to remove any tiny shards.

* * *

-Vergil

I watched her float about the kitchen tidying up here and there. My eyes never left her as she maneuvered about putting things back in the cabinet and throwing away any stray trash.

"Why does your home smell so sweet," I asked flatly.

Audrey stopped and stared for a moment before answering with her standard grin.

"Well, I bake a lot, it's a real passion of mine actually," explained Audrey," and I sometimes burn sweet candles like pumpkin spice and warm sugar. Huh, I never noticed it smelling especially sweet in here- but gosh between home and work I'm surrounded by it all day!" She giggled coyly.

"It's nice," I simply stated," and your collection of literature is impressive."

"Thanks, I just find it so relaxing to curl up with a good book and get lost for a while- you know," Audrey stated ,"sometimes life throws you a lot and it's nice to escape."

The mood had taken a shift- her eyes changed from their normal gleam to something a bit more foreboding. I felt the deep meaning in her words and thought of my own life.

"I think I know what you mean…"

The clock in the next room chimed - it was midnight.

"Goodness, I didn't know it was so late," gasped Audrey," let me fix the guest room for you real quick." She scampered off through the hall attached to the kitchen.

* * *

-Audrey

I pulled back the covers on the bed and fluffed the two pillows near the headboard. The queen size bed looked comfy and sported a dark blue and silver comforter. I clicked on the lamp on the bedside table and turned off the overhead lamp.

Vergil stood in the doorway of the room looking tired and cozy in my worn pajamas.

"Well her e you go," I said cheerily," I hope it's comfortable. And again, if you need anything at all please don't hesitate to ask."

Vergil stepped closer to me.

"Thank you very much for your hospitality, Audrey." A cool shiver ran up my spine as I heard my name cross his lips.

"Your very welcome, goodnight, Vergil," I said as I slowly exited the room and went next door to my own bed. I grinned madly as I pranced down the hall until I was in the safety of my bedroom. I collapsed into bed with a sigh and felt a warm feeling flood my body.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter 5, and I think I posted it in a timely manner! My goal is to have this story wrapped up by Thanksgiving- I have another story buzzing around in my head and I refuse to start it before I finish this one. I stopped another story to write this one, and it's still on chapter 1, oops. **

**Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed and encouraged - I really appreciate it. By the way, the story has shifted to third person for this chapter, maybe the next also I can't remember. So, enjoy!**

* * *

Hours passed in what felt like the blink of an eye. Audrey tossed and turned in her bed with thoughts dancing about in her head.

"Vergil….," his name escaped Audrey's lips in a low whisper. The night flooded the room, leaving her blank vision to create their own images.

She imagined running her fingers through his smooth white hair. Her eyes shut tight as she remembered his smooth chest. A man with so much elegance, and chiseled looks - he seemed almost unreal.

"This is ridiculous," said Audrey to herself," what am I doing lying here thinking of him." She shifted in the covers once more to become more comfortable. "Maybe I should just go check on him and stop all this silly daydreaming."

Audrey flung the covers back and felt her feet touch the cold hardwood of the floor. She hurriedly pulled on a sweater over her tank top, and ignored the shorts that left her legs chilly.

Slowly she opened her door and crept into the hall. Her feet made a barely audible pitter-patter as she slipped closer to the guest room. Her heart was fluttering like a wild bird; she then realized that the guest room door was still open.

Audrey curiously peeped in and saw Vergil lying in bed peacefully. The covers were smooth around him, and he appeared to be sound asleep.

"I don't know what I was expecting by coming here," thought Audrey to herself as her heart fell. As she was about to return to her own dwelling she noticed the quilt that had been lying on the bed now perched on the cool floor.

She quietly walked over to the quilt and retrieved it from the floor, then proceeded to drape the cover over Vergil easily in an attempt to not wake him. Her hand slowly let go of the corner of the quilt as she let it rest on Vergil's motionless body.

Her eyes took in his sleeping face for a moment more before she turned to return to her own bedroom. A warm had suddenly caught hers as she was leaving.

* * *

Audrey turned back around to see Vergil's blue eyes open, and his hand firmly grasping hers. Vergil looked down at their entwined hands and let go.

"Why are you doing this," questioned Vergil.

Audrey stood there for a moment before answering,"…well the quilt fell and I thought you might be co…"

"No," interjected Vergil," I mean why are you doing all this, showering me with such kindness?"

Audrey sat down at the end of the bed and Vergil sat up to lean on the headboard.

"Because, you deserve it," answered Audrey," what is this world without helping people and being kind?"

Vergil looked away at hearing her response. Audrey scooted closer and reached her hand out to clutch his warm hand once more. Vergil's eyes reluctantly found hers, and his other hand brushed her cheek.

"I deserve no such kindness."

Audrey's eyes sunk at hearing this. For him to believe such a thing was terrible. Vergil seemed to be a man of great intelligence and wisdom. She squeezed his hand tighter.

"Those who have suffered and known loss deserve it the most. I see it in your eyes Vergil; you should be shown kindness and gentleness every day."

Without thinking Vergil pulled her into his lap and embraced her tightly. His arms totally enclosed and protected her.

Audrey breathed in his scent and let her arms find sanctuary around his muscular frame. Just like in her daydream she allowed her hand to run through his silky hair. His locks slid through her fingers with utter ease.

They slowly pulled apart as they gazed at each other once more. Without a word passing between the two their lips found each other in a passionate embrace. Vergil felt her warmth flow into him, it filled him completely.

Audrey crawled under the covers that Vergil had pulled back in an inviting manner. They once again united in an embrace together under the heat of the fluffy covers.

"Audrey…" whispered Vergil before he leaned over her to kiss her honey lips again.

Audrey's head was racing as Vergil leaned over her with his arms on either side of her body. A heat flashed across her face as she whispered," Vergil, I….I've never done this before." Her innocence kept her face blushing as she waited for Vergil to say something.

Vergil stared into her eyes before leaning to her ear and whispering," then let's discover it together…"

Her heart raced again at hearing this as Audrey leaned up and returned a kiss to his lips. Her hand slipped under his shirt and felt his muscular back. Vergil pulled the covers over the top of the two of them.

* * *

**Hmm, wonder what will happen next lol, just snuggling I'm sure ;-). Stay tuned for the next chapter, it should be up soon! Bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving. I did...and that's why I'm late on updating, oops. I wanted to be done by Thanksgiving, but that obviously didn't happen. Alas, don't lose hope- I am determined to finish this story, without sacrificing the content. **

**So, here's the new chapter, and enjoy!**

* * *

-Vergil

Audrey lay against my chest fast asleep. Her flawless features barely illuminated by the morning sun that beamed through the cracks of the window. I ran my hand through her golden hair, astonished at her inner and outer beauty. Her cheeks held a delicate flush that reminded me of the sun rising outside.

This woman had broken the façade, her love and kindness melted my heart. My human emotions were like clay in her artful hands. I never wanted this moment to end, to never let her leave my arms.

I traced a small figure on her bare back with my fingertips like they were gentle feathers. Her skin was both soft and smooth to the touch, with a hint of her vanilla body lotion still quenching the surface.

Mornings like these don't come for people like me; a moment in time so perfect, with someone willing to be by my side even when the dawn broke.

There was however, a lingering thought haunting me. I had once been close to someone before, I had known love. But she had been ripped from me- my mother….because I had been too weak. I still remember the screams and the blood spattering the walls. All I could do was watch in horror as she was ripped apart leaving me hopeless and sobbing. I couldn't bear the thought of losing someone again…

I was weak. I could protect nobody, not even myself- evident from the events that occurred in the past twelve hours. I had been wounded and pushed to the limit, and that was protecting only me.

Here I had something nestled in my arms, something I would do anything to protect. I fear that my very essence would be ripped from my body if something so precious was ripped away once more.

There was something that had to be done before I could let my soul rest and be content. I had to gain the power to protect her- my Audrey.

Even before I met Audrey, I had been on a quest for power, that quest was now solidified and would be set in motion promptly. I had it all planned out.

I stared at her face for as long as I could bear before I laid a soft kiss on her forehead. She barely stirred under my touch before returning to her deep slumber. Slowly I slipped out of bed and dressed myself.

"I don't deserve to have you unless I can protect you Audrey," I whispered to her sleeping form," wait for me, and I promise that I'll be powerful enough to keep you safe forever…"

My boots tapped the floor lightly as I made one last trip through the living room before I would return for good. My heart screamed at me to stay, and I would have wanted nothing more. But anyone close would be a target, and I wanted Audrey to be close with me forever- I needed more power.

With a heavy heart, I closed the door behind me and set out to see "that man" again.

* * *

-Audrey

I stirred slowly at hearing my alarm sound off. It sounded so far away and very faint. Morning light was basking on my face, warming my cheeks gently.

My eyes groggily opened as I slowly awakened. I was confused for a moment as I took in the unfamiliar surroundings. It took a few seconds but I realized that I was in the guest room, explains why the alarm in my room sounded so far away. I stretched out my limbs and reveled in the warmth of the bed.

Images from last night flooded my mind- warm embraces, kisses… A sly smile crossed across my lips. I turned over and felt next to me, and my heart skipped a beat as I noticed that Vergil wasn't there.

"Vergil," I called out.

I climbed out of bed and blushed a bit at remembering that I was naked. I threw on last night's clothes and headed to my bedroom. I turned off the alarm clock and peeked around for Vergil- he wasn't in here.

I exited my bedroom. I smiled as I approached the kitchen," Vergil, if you want more cake I'll make some more later." I would need to keep in mind that he had an insatiable sweet tooth. Upon entering the kitchen I found it to be empty. I felt ice run through my veins.

After I checked the apartment top to bottom I solemnly returned to the guest room. The clothes he had worn the night before were folded neatly at the foot of the bed. I picked them up and pressed them to my face, they were strong with his scent.

"Maybe he went out for a bit…" I reasoned with myself.

After calling Kayci at the bakery, explaining that I had a cold, I began cleaning the apartment to keep myself busy. I didn't want to be at work when Vergil returned.

* * *

Night fell and I sat in the living room listening to the clock tick in the corner. I hadn't eaten all day, and my stomach was in knots. I had been on edge all day, not even risking to step out and get the paper in case he returned.

When it was time for bed I went to the guest bed and curled up into a ball. I laid down in the same spot as last night and pulled the covers tightly around me. It finally hit me, the trapped feelings. I hugged my pillow closer to me as hard sobs escaped. My feelings were cascading down my face and saturating my pillow.

A warm constant flow of tears were streaming, causing my eyes to sting. It felt like someone had punched me in the gut. My sobbing became so intense that soon no sound left my body at all- only the flowing tears and the steady shaking of my body.

"Vergil…." I sobbed his name in anguish. How could I let someone so close in so short of a time? But I, I felt something about him that was what I had been looking for.

He had an inner warmth that others probably overlooked, but I had seen it- even if only for a brief time. I was torn between feeling like an idiot, and feeling like a piece of trash.

My body was exhausted, and I soon drifted off into a shallow sleep with the pounding of my head to remind me of the pain just before my eyes shut.


	7. Chapter 7

**Woo-hoo new chapter! I wanna thank everyone that has reviewed and read the story thus far - I really appreciate it. I bought the DMC special edition three pack thing on black friday, and I flew through DMC 3 just so I could play as Vergil lol! Is it also ridiculous that I already owned all three games before, yet still bought the three-pack? **

**Anyways, I hope that this chapter pleases you all. Stay tuned for more! **

* * *

Had it really happened? The events of the past two days seemed like an eternity ago. The sheer memory was dizzying.

I stirred from the guest bed. The room seemed much dimmer and bleak this morning compared to yesterday's cheery bliss. The bed though, was just as empty.

I didn't bother calling in to work, I would call Kayci later - I was in no mood to talk to anyone.

Vergil's sleep clothes still laid at the foot of the bed, neatly folded and completely untouched since yesterday.

I went to the kitchen to make coffee and maybe eat if the knot in my stomach would ever subside. I brewed the coffee and sat at the table to stare outside. It was raining again. The soft drum of raindrops was soothing to me, as my head still slightly ached from crying last night.

After I drank my coffee and reluctantly ate a piece of toast I did the only thing I could think of to make myself feel better, I went to the living room the read.

Upon entering the room I noticed something that I had missed cleaning the day before. There was a book resting on the coffee table, one that I hadn't remembered putting there. I picked it up and examined the novel.

"Ancient Rome huh," I said to myself. I vaguely remembered buying it months ago at a garage sale, I had gotten an entire box of books for a mere five dollars. As I studied the book I realized that it must have been Vergil who was looking at it. I sat down and set the book back on the table. The urge to cry hit me again, except it felt like all my tears were gone. I abruptly stood up and left the book resting on the table.

"I need to stop this, crying won't bring him back," I thought to myself," if he had wanted to stay he would have…" I let a sigh leave me as I continued towards my original destination- the bookshelf. I absently picked out a book and sat down on my window seat, calmly taking in the drizzly outside world before I lost myself completely in a new world.

_Knock Knock_

The sound caught me off guard. I looked away from my book, unsure if I had heard anything or simply imagined it.

_Knock Knock_

The sound came again, I was sure of it this time. My heart pounded wildly in my chest as I flung my book down on the seat. I jogged across the room towards the front door with excitement in my step. A huge smile spread across my face as I unlocked and opened the front door.

"Surprise!" came a voice as the door swung open. Kayci stood in the doorway with a few bags in her hand and I grin on her face.

Her perky face was like a dagger to my heart. My face immediately fell from overflowing joy to utter sorrow. I drew a hand to my face and ran to the couch and fell onto it. The emotional whiplash had made my head spin. It wasn't Vergil, it would never be Vergil, he was never going to come back.

"Audrey, what's wrong," questioned Kayci with worry in her voice.

She shut the door behind her and dropped the bags before nestling beside me on the couch. I felt her arms encircle me and hold me tightly," hey, it's okay, whatever it is it's fine."

I turned towards her and buried my face in her shoulder as more tears escaped my already burning eyes. Her embrace was warm and reassuring, especially since I was so alone and fragile. We remained like this for a while, until I had calmed down. She allowed me the time to cry and release some anguish- one reason why she was my closest friend.

I sat up and straightened myself before weakly saying," thank you, and I'm sorry Kayci."

She returned the smile and stated," it's fine, we all have those times where we need a long cry with our besties." Her understanding was so maternal comforting; it helped release some of my built-up tension. "But dang girl, I didn't know you missed me so much!"

She let out a chuckle and I cracked my first smile in days.

"Well, I hope that the soup didn't get cold," said Kayci as she stood up to retrieve one of the bags that she had brought over, "I brought some chicken noodle soup for my sick friend." Kayci came over and returned to her seat on the couch before handing me soup and a spoon. "Dig in!"

I smiled before opening the soup and digging in. The warm broth was smooth and delicious. I hadn't realized how hungry I was, and soon I was scarfing it down. Kayci had her own soup; we both ate in silence for a few minutes until the silence was interrupted.

"Oh yeah, I brought over a movie for us!" she giggled as she stood up and retrieved the box. Kayci turned on the T.V. and set up the movie for us to enjoy. "It's a good one, I hope you enjoy." She flicked off the lights and cuddled up on the couch with me.

I was happy to have company, and a distraction from everything that had happened in my life. I let the movie fill my thoughts, and the warm soup ease my aching stomach- the knot releasing it's strong hold.

The movie ended and I looked over at Kayci to see her drooling. She fell asleep so easily, I almost envied her. I stood up to turn off the movie and flip on the lights. A loud snore arose from Kayci before she awoke.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep," said Kayci groggily removing her glasses to run her eyes.

"It's fine, really. And thank you for everything," I said graciously. I gave her a weak smile.

"Are you going to tell me what happened," asked Kayci with concern flecked in her voice once again, "I've never seen you so upset Audrey, you're always my cheery ball of happiness!"

I began the slow explanation of what happened, excluding the embarrassing act that had taken place that night. I told her of Vergil, and how he had disappeared, only to not return.

"Well, what an asshole," said Kayci," you show people some kindness, and then they leave without a simple thanks, humph." She crossed her arms and snorted. "Whatever. But why did it upset you so much Audrey?"

I stopped to think about this. Why was I so upset? Was it because I was hurt, or because he had stayed the night with me, or because I missed him maybe. "I, I'm just moody you know," I answered with a safe option.

"Oh girl, I know all about that, but instead of crying I eat my weight in chocolate," replied Kayci trying to comfort me. "Hey, and if you ever need to talk let me know; you don't have to wait until I barge in with a movie and food to talk to me. I'm always here for you."

I leaned forward and hugged her neck, relishing in the tight embrace that we shared. "Thank you Kayci, I needed this more than you know."


	8. Chapter 8

**There's only two or three more chapters left, *gasp*. I hope that the story hasn't been dragging out for anyone. I just wanted to be thorough. **

**So thanks again for everyone that has read and rated, I read all the reviews! I hope that you enjoy chapter 8, enjoy! **

* * *

As night fell Kayci bid me farewell, she had to go home.

"So, will I see you at work tomorrow," Kayci questioned as she stood in the doorway with her bags in her arms ready to leave.

"Yeah, I'm feeling much better, I'll definitely be there," I smiled as I walked to the doorway to say my goodbyes," See you tomorrow." She gave me a smile and turned to leave. I gently closed the door behind her and locked it tight.

With a new spring in my step I cleaned up the containers from dinner and went to my bedroom. After a long refreshing shower I threw on some comfy pajamas and got ready to turn in for bed. I stood beside my bed for a moment. I stared at my bed; it hadn't been slept in for two days. Somehow I didn't want to sleep there anymore.

I grabbed my alarm clock, phone, and charger and made my way to the guest bedroom. I set my alarm and laid down in bed. This bed was now my sanctuary, a place to both remember and forget. It's soft cushioning held my body delicately, and the pillows cradled my tired and weary head.

I grabbed the pillow from the other side of the bed and held it close. I pressed my face into it, to find that it still held his scent as well. A single tear slipped from my eye as I drifted off into a deep and hard slumber.

* * *

_A few weeks later_

I jumped out of bed and ran down the hallway, barely making it to the bathroom before I hurled into the toilet. I sat on my knees clutching the side of the bowl and I heaved once more. After I expelled the contents of my belly I flushed the toilet and brushed my teeth.

It had been a few days since I had not been feeling well. I hated throwing up, and I felt achy and tired all the time.

I reluctantly continued about my day, hoping that I hadn't caught the flu. Breakfast and coffee came and went; after dressing I went to work at the bakery.

"Good morning dear, and how are we feeling this morning," questioned Kayci. I had mentioned my upset stomach yesterday.

"Ugh, I still feel under the weather," I answered with little enthusiasm in my voice. I walked behind the counter and put on my apron. "I think I might go to the doctor, I can't stand feeling so under the weather."

"I'll go with you, we can go on our lunch break and let Jordan run the store," Kayci smiled at me.

"You don't have to; I wouldn't want Jordan running the store alone."

"Umm, I'm the boss and I say that we are going," said Kayci authoritatively," and as for Jordan, I don't like her attitude so she can deal with it ha-ha." I quickly nodded and went to the back to begin on the day's orders.

* * *

Lunch arrived and Kayci and I headed out with a sour look on Jordan's face as she was left alone behind the counter.

"I'm sure it's a bug, there's been a few people come in looking under the weather lately," Kayci inputted reassuringly. "I guess sweets are good when you're sick."

We arrived at the doctor's office and waited patiently before being called back. Kayci came with me for support, I didn't care much for doctor's offices. The doctor checked me out and drew some blood before escaping the room for a moment.

"See, no big deal," Kayci said warmly, "except when he returns with a huge needle and sticks it in your but!" She laughed out loud, obviously cracked up over her own joke.

"Ha-ha, very funny," I responded with sarcasm," if it will make me feel better then so be it." I gulped at the thought of the "huge" needle. Another reason why doctors visits were unpleasant, they were always so willing to give me shots.

The doctor came back in with a clipboard and sat down.

"Is it Ebola, scurvy, West Nile, "giggled Kayci. She was getting a kick out of all of this.

"Actually, it's a baby," the doctor said smoothly,"congratulations!"

I stood perfectly still allowing my jaw to hang open. My eyes were fixed on the doctor's with complete shock sweeping over my body. Kayci's head whipped towards me, and her eyes almost burned a hole in me.

"Wh-what," was all I could stammer out.

"Yeah, only about four or six weeks I assume," he continued. "You should make a visit to your gynecologist for a more accurate guesstimate."

I released the breath that I didn't know I was holding.

* * *

As soon as we stepped outside of the clinic Kayci grabbed my shoulder and spun me around.

"Pregnant?" Kayci held onto my shoulder with confusion in her eyes. "You must be the next virgin Mary."

My eyes shot away from hers. "Well, I, uh…." I began while I shuffled my feet a bit uncomfortably.

"So who was it then, and why didn't you tell me," asked Kayci with a hint of pain in her voice. I immediately felt guilty for withholding such important information from my best friend.

"It was that guy…..Vergil," I said almost unable to say the words out loud. I had tried my best to forget him and everything that had happened that day we had spent together. But this was the last thing I had expected.

"Are you serious," began Kayci," you never told me that you two slept together. That's kind of an important detail that you left out."

"I know, I just didn't want you to think badly of me," I stated still keeping my eyes away from hers in embarrassment,"I only knew him for a few hours before…"

"Oh honey, you forget that you're talking to the woman who lost her v-card at fifteen in her boyfriend's basement," laughed Kayci. She tilted my chin so that I was looking at her directly now. "Hey, we can get through this, don't worry and don't stress."

She hugged me and whispered in my ear," everything will work out." We broke our hug and she tickled my belly. I giggled and pushed her hand away.

I guess I was going to be a mother….


	9. Chapter 9

**Only one chapter after this guys! I already have it written, but I wanna let this one settle for a few days and go over the last chapter again before I post it. **

**As always, I hope that you enjoy, and I appreciate all of y'all's reviews and reads!**

* * *

"Good morning." I heard a voice echo through my apartment. Although I was still groggy, I knew who it was - it was Kayci. She had begun coming over in the mornings to check on me since I was close to my due date. I heard the keys jangle in her hands before the door was shut with a definite "thud".

I rolled out of bed with a little difficulty. My belly had gotten so big, I looked like I had swallowed a watermelon whole. I rubbed my sleepy eyes, and then let my hand wander down to gently rub my belly with a warm grin. My happiness and overall demeanor had grown in proportion with my belly. I was so happy about the little life growing inside of me; I guess this is the pregnancy "glow".

"And how is our little prince this morning," Kayci questioned as she entered my bedroom with her heels clicking the whole way. The brunette then before came over to sit by me on the bed.

"He's fine, and probably more of a soccer star then a prince with all this kicking going on," I answered as I felt another kick in my side. My hand instinctively moved to the source of the kick and another smile spread over my cheery face.

"When are you going to pick a name," began Kayci as her hands slid onto my belly,"he'll be here in less than two months and he doesn't even have a name." Kayci smiled as she kept feeling my belly, a "wonderful" perk of being pregnant.

"I just haven't found a name I really like yet," I answered with frustration in my voice," He has to be called it for the rest of his life. It's so permanent." Deciding on a name had been difficult. Names like James and Henry were too plain; I needed something different and unique for my little bundle.

We both headed to the kitchen while Kayci whipped us up some breakfast. She had become such a motherly figure since I had found out that I was expecting. She had accompanied me to all my doctor's visits, and even buying my first pair of maternity pants… She had undoubtably been my cornerstone through the entire process.

As the plate of fruit and oatmeal was placed before me I dug in with enthusiasm. We engaged in small chit-chat for a while before Kayci commented," So when do we need to start decorating for the party?"

"Hmm, maybe around eleven I guess, since the party starts at noon," I replied. My baby shower was today. Kayci had decided to throw it for me. I was against it because I didn't really have any family or many friends to invite. My parents had unfortunately passed away a few years ago in a car accident, and I had no siblings to speak of. As for friends, I had a handful of people in my life that I considered close, but I didn't want to burden everyone with the task of buying me gifts. Alas, I had lost the argument.

So the shower was set to start at noon. We had blue balloons, punch, and of course a cute little cake from the bakery. As the day had approached I had become more excited; it reminded me that my little bundle was due to arrive soon!

Once the decorations were set, and the food was spread out I went to change into some decent attire. I put on a long purple tunic with a pair of black leggings and some black booties. After I changed I walked into the guest bedroom. The room had changed; it was now cleared out and ready for a nursery to be put in. A few things had been done already. I had bought a changing table, and even begun hanging the wallpaper.

* * *

Guests began to arrive one by one with gifts and eager hands to rub my big belly. There were some people from work, and a few of Kayci's friends as well along with my guests. I was having a lot of fun, opening gifts and playing party games like "guess how big around my belly is" with toilet paper. My apprehension eased as I saw how much fun everyone was having.

"Congratulations Audrey," said Kayci as the last of the presents were opened.

"Thank you so much everyone for coming, and also for all the wonderful gifts," I said with delight in my voice. I tucked away a cute little outfit into one of the bags," this means so much to me."

"Hold on!" Kayci ran to the kitchen as everyone watched her intently. She slowly emerged pushing a huge box with a big bow on it," you forgot about my gift."

I had assumed that she didn't get me one, since she threw the party and did so much for me anyways. I wasn't expecting this. "Kayci, you didn't have…."

"You haven't even opened it yet."

I stood up and approached the box. With a huge smile I tore the paper off. My mouth stood open as I saw what was inside. It was a brand new crib.

"Oh my goodness, you didn't need to do this," I said with shock still trickling in my voice. I ran over to Kayci and hugged her tightly. I had planned on buying one myself later that week. It was such a big-ticket item that I never expected to receive it as a gift at my shower.

I felt loved at my shower. I felt that even though I would be raising him alone, my baby would be loved as well. There was so much support, it was amazing.

* * *

After I cleaned up after the party Kayci began putting up the crib. Kayci had matched the crib to the already purchased changing table perfectly; it was a cute little set.

When I walked into the nursery to put away the baby clothes I stopped. Kayci had finished putting up the wallpaper and moved the furniture into place; the nursery was complete. I leaned against the door frame and smiled from deep within my heart. It was so sweet. Blue and yellow bedding was nestled in the crib, and an animal mobile was hanging above.

"It looks great," I said to Kayci as I walked over to hug her once more. She hugged me back and smiled as she looked around again.

"Yeah, it's pretty great isn't it ha-ha."

We tucked all the baby clothes away and admired the room again. I couldn't wait to sit in here and read bedtime stories and play racecar with my little boy. He was mine, and would be my baby boy forever.

* * *

Kayci left and I decided to have a quick read before I went to bed. I sauntered over to the bookshelf and began aimlessly looking for a good book. I glanced to a book, and my hand found its way to its spine. I gently lifted the book from the shelf. "Ancient Rome", the name sounded familiar. It was the book that Vergil had left on the coffee table…

I took it over to the couch and decided to flip through it for a bit. I sat down and opened the cover only to find that a page had been dog-eared.

"I don't remember doing this," I mumbled to myself. I had glanced at the book when I first bought it, but not read it far enough to bookmark so far back. I turned to the marked page and read the chapter title.

"Nero: the emperor of Rome…." I said the chapter title aloud to myself before pondering for a moment. "Nero…."

A spark ignited in my brain. "Nero, what a great name!" It was old and full of history, but not too far out there I decided.

"That's your name, Nero," I said as my palm rested on the belly. A quick kick met my palm, and I grinned again. "You're my little Nero…."


	10. Chapter 10

**Well guys here it is, the FINAL CHAPTER! I wanna thank everyone one last time for both reading and reviewing this story. I am proud of how it turned out, and plan on writing more fics in the future.**

**On a sidenote, I had two songs on repeat while writing this chapter: "Victim" and "I Won't See You Tonight part 1" both by Avenged Sevenfold. They really helped kind of inspire and set the mood.**

**Without any more waiting, here is the last chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

I awoke with a sudden gasp. My hand flew to my belly and rested on its surface. I felt a deep pressure in my lower abdomen and back. I sat there for a moment for t to go away, but another painful roll of pressure surged through me again. My eyes widened as I slipped out of bed to the bathroom.

I splashed my face with cool water before looking in the mirror. It was the middle of the night and the pains were becoming more and more intense. I decided to call Kayci. I tip-toed back to my bed and dialed her number.

"Kayci, I think it's time," I whispered.

"What!" I heard come from the other side of the phone, "I'll be there in a few minutes don't move too much- hold on!" She hung up and I gave a small giggle before another pain spread lower down my back. I winced slightly as I took w deep breath in and out to sooth the hurt.

* * *

Kayci arrived in a flash and barged through the door.

"Let's go, I'll get your bag," her exacerbated demeanor was almost humorous. I smiled as I put on my coat and began the trek down the stairs with caution. Kayci stomped to my bedroom to grab my hospital bag, then lock the door and meet me down at her car.

We both sat in the car before she took off with great gumption.

"I can't believe that our little Nero is coming," she smiled as she weaved through traffic. I had a scared look plastered to my face. "I've been waiting so long to meet you little Nero!"

After we somehow made it through traffic in one piece we arrived at the hospital. I groaned a bit as I slid out of the car, Kayci hurried around to help me. She held my arm as we emerged into the hospital lobby.

"What about your car, aren't you going to park it," I questioned.

"To Hell with my car, we have a baby coming!" I smiled as we approached the front desk to get checked in.

* * *

Only a few short hours later I was hooked up to various machines with a ridiculous hospital gown adorning me. I was lying in the uncomfortable bed with the pain only a memory now. I had opted for an epidural; I had little tolerance for pain. I breathed in and out deeply, since the pressure was still there.

Kayci was sitting in the corner glancing at her phone. "The doctor needs to hurry up." She had been by my side the whole night- actually she had been with me through this whole journey. I know for a fact that I wouldn't have been able to do it all without her. She looked up from her phone and gave me a warm smile. "I'm so proud of you Audrey, you're so strong. I know that you'll be a great mother."

"Thank you Kayci, for everything."

A few minutes later the doctor entered the room. He wore a pair of blue scrubs and had a really upbeat personality.

"Who's ready to have a baby," he chuckled as he put on some gloves.

I raised my hand jokingly. I was ready for Nero to be here in my arms, to never leave my side. The nurse and the doctor chatted for a few minutes before getting me ready to start pushing. I was both excited and nervous.

"Ok Audrey, now give me a big push."

* * *

A sharp cry pierced the air.

My baby boy was taken to be cleaned up. The whole thing had happened in a blur. I couldn't believe it, Nero was here.

"You did it Audrey," exclaimed Kayci," he's beautiful!"

After he had been cleaned and swaddled Nero was finally placed in my arms. He was perfect. He had soft creamy skin, and pure white hair…. In that moment of joy my thoughts went straight to Vergil. I wished that he could be here to hold his son, and share in the love that was flooding the room. This baby that we had created together was a symbol of the love we had shared for that one night. Nero was a symbol of the love that I would always carry for Vergil.

Nero gave a small cry and nuzzled closer to me. What a precious bundle he was. I never wanted to let him go. I wanted to hold him in my arms for eternity.

I eventually had to let Kayci hold him, so I reluctantly passed him off and watched her coo and coddle him. She swayed with him in her arms, he was fast asleep. I daydreamed for a moment how life would be from now on. I would shower Nero will all the love and attention that every child deserves. I would pack his lunch every day for school, and help him with his homework, and maybe even give him girl advice ha-ha.

Kayci placed Nero in the infant bed next to mine.

"I'm going to go out and get us some lunch okay," said Kayci as she pulled on her coat and grabbed her keys, "anything you want in particular?"

"Anything is fine, I'm more tired that hungry," I said as I felt my eyes droop for exhaustion.

"Ok, pizza it is." She left the room and closed the door behind her.

I looked over at Nero feeling my sleepiness take over. I stroked his soft cheek once before closing my eyes to wander into a deep sleep.

* * *

I closed the door softly behind me before getting in the elevator to go to the lobby. Today had been such a whirlwind of a day, little Nero was here. "I'll be the best auntie ever," I thought to myself with a smirk on my face.

I exited the elevator and began walking to the front door. I glanced down at my phone again when someone forcefully bumped into me.

"Hey, watch it," I said. I turned to see two men in white outfits walk into the vacant elevator. As they entered the elevator they turned towards me and one gave me an evil smirk before the doors closed shut. A chill ran up my spine. "What a creep." I went to my car and drove off towards the closest pizza joint.

* * *

Audrey rested peacefully as Nero wiggled a bit in his little bed. The room was dead quiet. Two men slipped into the room and closed the door behind them. The two men wore solid white pants and tops with thick boots.

The first man walked over to where Kayci had been sitting and grabbed the pillow that was resting there. He approached Audrey with the pillow in hand. The man across the room gave a nod. The first man placed the pillow over Audrey's face.

* * *

My body went into shock as I tried to gasp for air. I opened my eyes to see nothing but darkness. My hands flew to my face to find that there was a pillow planted firmly over my head. My hands groped aimlessly; until I noticed that someone's hand was on top of the pillow keeping it in place.

I tried desperately to remove the hand, clawing and thrashing to remove the obstacle at hand. I was getting dizzy now, and stars were flooding my vision. My brain couldn't function right anymore. I felt my fight waning. My hands fell limply to my side as my throat tried desperately to get air.

As I felt a deep pain travel to my head I thought of Nero. The little baby, who looked so much like his father that it hurt. I thought of Vergil, how we had embraced, how he would have protected me if he had been here. Their faces were the last things to permeate my brain before darkness fell over me for the last time. There was no more pain.

* * *

The man removed the pillow from the smothered body and set it back down where it had rested before. The adjacent man lifted Nero from his bed and held him in his arms. Nero stirred a little before lying still to sleep.

"We have completed our mission, and must now return to the order," said the man to his partner. The pair exited the building without being seen. Their presence there was never detected.

* * *

Kayci entered the hospital room with a fresh box of pizza.

"I am so sorry that it took so long, but I wanted it to be hot and fresh," Kayci said as she placed the box on the table near Audrey. She glanced over at Nero's bed to find that it was empty.

"Hey Audrey did the nurse take Nero again," Kayci walked over to Audrey's side then shook her to wake her. Audrey remained still. "You really were tired." She gave a more forceful shake. Ice filled Kayci's veins as she was shaking Audrey hard and calling to her.

"Audrey, Audrey wake up!" Audrey's head drooped over and Kayci lifted her slightly. Hot tears began to fill Kayci's eyes. She threw open the door to the room then screamed for the nurse.

* * *

Kayci sat outside of Audrey's room staring at the floor. The doctor's said that she had passed sometime while sleeping. And Nero was missing for the hospital. Homicide was the suspicion, since the child was missing. Shock was all that she could feel, no other emotion passed through her empty shell. She had only been gone for thirty minutes. And in that half hour her best friend and new child had been ripped away from her.

She gave all her contact information to the police officers before leaving. There was now an empty hole in her life. It was a tragedy, but what could anyone do? All they could do was investigate, but what then? What about her best friend, she was never coming back.

Life would never be the same. A sadness finally set in over Kayci, that would remain for years to come.

* * *

"We have the child sir, he is indeed the descendant of Sparda, she named him Nero" said the man holding Nero in his arms. He gave bow before glancing at the man in front of him.

"Excellent, and what of the mother," questioned the leader.

"She had been taken care of your grace." The leader nodded in approval before looking over Nero. He took note of his white hair and slight demonic aura.

"We also have news that Vergil was taken care of as well. It seems that he is in the demon world," explained the man still holding Nero.

"Ah, well that makes things easier; he won't come looking for the child then. The last thing we need is to face against a half-devil. This city of Fortuna shall now be this child's home and life, he shall know no better."

Nero squirmed in the man's arms and let out a soft cry.


End file.
